Dinner for Two
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: One shot. Fluff, heart warming, your inner fan girl will scream. Oh, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys should know by now that I unfortunately don't own anything Warner Bros. related to Teen Titans. Just this cute one shot** **J**

Throughout the tower, five stomachs began crying for food. It was about dinner time so all the Titans trickled into the main room.

"What's for dinner?" Robin asked rubbing his abdomen.

"That depends," Cyborg said walking over to the calendar marked for whoever's turn it was to cook dinner.

"Hey! It's me!" He exclaimed, "Ribs comin' up!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and grumbled. Nobody cared he couldn't eat meat. There was always a side salad for him. He went above and beyond to always find a meal that was vegan and also satisfying to everyone's taste buds. The only one who actually went to an extent for him was Raven. She'd make something meaty and juicy for the others and just especially for him, she'd make spinach quiche or mouthwatering vegetable stir fry.

 _"She's an amazing cook"_ ' he thought, " _She probably learned through all the reading she does."_

He was curious as to when it was her turn to cook next. He walked over to check and she cooked tomorrow night! He smiled to himself and turned around to the group.

"What are you grinnin' about?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," he recuperated, "It's just Raven cooks tomorrow night and she actually makes me food, not just throw some lettuce in a bowl like you guys do."

Raven blushed a tad.

"Hey, I throw some carrots in there," Cyborg argued.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and walked away. He walked towards the door leading to the hallway, "Call me when my head of lettuce is ready."

They all watched him disappear.

"Beast Boy did not seem alright. Should we check on him?" Starfire asked.

"No," Robin replied, "Just give him time to cool down."

Raven felt sympathy for him. Was she really the only one who made him something to actually eat other than a salad? These were his friends. They were supposed to treat him better than garden clippings thrown together.

She walked toward the kitchen and pulled a baking dish out and went to the vegetable drawer in the fridge. The three remaining Titans questioned her actions but never said a word. Cyborg slaved over the grill with his ribs and Raven chopped and cut veggies into a masterpiece. Raven got her dish filled with cheesy (soy) veggies mixed in tomato sauce and placed it in the oven soon to be prepared. She set the timer for 30 minutes on her phone and exited the room. No one still had said a word to her.

Raven walked down the hall until she got to a metal door with "BEAST BOY" carved in the center. She knocked as delicately as she carried herself daily. He didn't have to hear the knock to know it was her.

"Beast Boy? You there?"

"I'm here... You can come in," he quietly called. She slid the door open to see him lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling twirling his thumbs.

"Hey," she said taking a seat on the foot of his bed.

"Hey." He didn't budge.

"They know they're in trouble," she broke the silence.

"Why?" He asked sitting up slightly to look at her.

"Because they're supposed to be your friends, family even, and they need to give you the respect you need."

"I mean, it'd just be nice to be treated better than a bunny for dinner."

"Exactly," she said, "Which is why I made you something."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "But it's not your night to cook?"

"I know, but I did it anyway."

"Just for me?"

She nodded.

"Raven, you didn't have to do that."

"But I did," she argued.

"Does this mean I don't get anything tomorrow?" He chuckled. She laughed along as well.

"Yes, I'll still make you something."

Beast Boy sat up and wiggled his eyebrows acting flirtatious, "So, Rae. What'd ya make me?"

She smiled, "Lasagna Florentine. Made with soy cheese, tomato sauce, eggplant, and zucchini."

He gasped, "Raven, I love you." He joked and grabbed onto her waist. She was glad he didn't see her blush.

"Alright, alright, Beast Boy. Get off."

"You know you love it."

She raised her eyebrows very sarcastically and stood up.

"I'm not sure when Cyborg will have dinner ready, but yours will be out of the oven in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks, Rae," he smiled to her.

"You're welcome," and she walked out his room and headed back to the main room.

The door swished open revealing three Titans stuffing their faces with ribs and potatoes. Raven stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. They all froze instantly and received the glare. The glare that said they were in trouble.

"You guys are supposed to be his family. You do not treat family that way."

"Big deal, Rae," Cyborg argued, "So he gets tired of salad every day. That's what happens when you're a vegetarian."

Raven was mad before, now she was pissed. Her eyes grew wide and her head cocked to the right.

She floated down and got eye level with the half robot.

"Excuse me? How would you like it if that were you? It obviously means more to him than you think. It shows him you don't care about him. You'll prepare an amazing meal for everyone else, but all he gets is a bowl of lettuce. It's like he doesn't even matter. You aren't putting any effort toward his feelings. It makes him feel unimportant to you. I thought you were supposed to be his best friend?"

Just then, the oven beeped along with her phone and she went to take out Beast Boy's dinner. She prepared him and herself a plate with two glasses of water and walked out of the room.

"I guess she's right..." Cyborg said.

"I feel like a dick," Robin agreed.

"Well..." Cyborg started the joke.

"Shut it." Robin cut him off.

Raven walked down the hall and once again knocked on his door. Beast Boy answered and looked down to the delicious meal she held in her hands.

"I brought you dinner," she said.

"I see that. Are you eating too?" He noticed the second plate.

"Yeah, I'm just going to eat in my room. I snapped at the others and don't really feel like seeing them right now."

"I know," he laughed. She scrunched her face in confusion. He pointed to his ears.

"Oh," she said, "You could hear that from here?"

"Well, I walked down the hall to get some clean sheets for my bed."

"Ah," she replied.

"Hey, don't eat in your room," he quickly said, "Eat with me."

She thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not?"

"Awesome!" He ran over to his bed and evened out the bedspread to make it easier to sit on. She brought their plates over and sat next to him, facing his tv which he turned on of course.

"How about _'Teen Titans Go_!' Raven? You know that's pretty cool." He chuckled.

"I do not talk like that," she said nitpicking her character.

"And you're not that cheery either," he laughed. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know what my favorite episode is?" He asked.

"The one where you're not in it?" She remarked back.

"No, silly. The one where you admit you like me," he flirtatiously batted his eye lashes. Raven nearly choked on her water.

"What?"

"Or even better, the one where we kiss," he wiggled his eyebrows. Her face flushed with red all over.

"You know there's a whole web page designed for us?" He asked.

"Us?"

"Yeah," he pulled his laptop from the side of his bed, "Apparently we're called 'BBRae'. It's kinda cute."

This was the first Raven had ever heard of it. She was utterly shocked. He went to the website and showed her all the fan art. Her eyes grew wide. She couldn't take them off the picture someone had photo shopped of them kissing. It looked so real.

"That's amazing..." She said under her breath.

"Isn't it?" He smiled, "All they need is a real picture of us." He'd hoped that she'd take his hint. Her eyes shot from the computer screen to him. By the look on her face, he thought he was a dead man.

"Or not?"

"Beast Boy, I do not want you posting that on the internet. I don't care about the fan page."

"Oh come on, Rae! It'll be fun to see all the replies."

"No," she crossed her arms. Then the light bulb went off in his head.

"Wait... You would kiss me?"

Her face blushed red again, "I never said that."

"But you implied it!"

"Beast Boy stop putting words in my mouth!"

"I'm not! It's what actually came out of your mouth! C'mon, Rae. Just one little kiss," he winked. She became shy and quickly shook her head.

"I promise I don't bite... hard," he purred raising his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"I haven't even gotten to try the food and you've already spoiled my appetite," she argued.

"You know you want to, Rae."

He inched closer to her face, gazing down at her lips. They looked so soft and he couldn't wait to taste them. This could go one of two ways, either she'd kiss him back, or tonight was the night he died.

She took a deep sigh and closed her eyes, trying to think. He raised his eyebrows waiting for a response.

"You swear you won't tell anyone?" She asked.

"Absolutely. The _next_ kiss goes on the internet," he winked. She gave him the "look".

He laughed and cradled her face with his hand and pulled her in closer. Without any hesitation and no time for Raven to prepare, he pressed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back, passionately. That little light inside her that he somehow saw, brightened the entire room it seemed. They broke apart and he stared down to her and she looked to the sheets.

"You're absolutely beautiful. You always are."

She blushed and still looked down, embarrassed to look up.

He raised her chin with his fingers, "Never forget that."

He kissed her forehead.

"C'mon, beautiful, your dinner's getting cold."

 **So… Next chapter, or nah? Let me know and thanks for reading!**

 **I've been reading this over and I'm thinking so ;) but still, send feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Raven walked out of Beast Boy's room with their plates and glasses to take to the kitchen. He'd offered many times to do it, but frankly, she needed out of there. It was becoming obvious her face was going to be permanently red from all the blush. She made it out to the main room and there was no sign of the other titans. They'd cleaned up already and had either gone to bed or they went out. They still needed to apologize to Beast Boy, which Raven was still upset about.

She placed their dirty dishes in the dishwasher and started it up. She took a moment to fan herself with the cutting board hoisted on the wall next to the knives collection. It was helping the red disappear from her face and maintain her regular body temperature.

 _"That really just happened,"_ she thought, _"I really just let him kiss me. What the actual hell? But those lips though… Oh man, they were soft. And it wasn't just lip to lip contact, it was actually a kiss. I felt something in me explode, I hope it wasn't a lamp or something. As weird as it feels to say this, I might be falling for Beast Boy."_

She became cool again and placed the board back on the wall. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be with him again, or be alone and think. It was coming on sunset and she always enjoyed watching the sun sink into the ocean.

She floated up top on the roof and dangled her legs over the edge. She took deep, calming breathes and stared out into the horizon. She'd even noticed dolphins playing in the waves that a boat had made zooming by. She sensed someone making their way up to the roof and by the way a certain emotion was wafting off of said person, she knew exactly who it was.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to stare at the sun?" He asked sitting down beside her. She smiled and shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure if you were able to tell," she began, "But you made me very happy earlier."

He covered her hand with his, "I know. I want nothing more to make you happy. I want to be the reason you light up a room with that gorgeous smile of yours."

"Stop," she chuckled.

"Stop what?" he laughed in response.

"Stop making my face turn red! I don't like it."

"Oh," he grinned, "But it's cute."

She instantly stopped smiling and he received one of her looks, which he couldn't help but laugh at.

"Is now a bad time to ask for that second kiss?"

She was struck by surprise. _"Really,"_ she thought, _"That quickly?"_

"You just got one not even 45 minutes ago."

"I know, but it was so amazing I needed another one."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Really."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "Raven, if you haven't guessed by now, I really like you and I really don't want anything more than to just be with you and make you happy and if you're happy, then I'm happy. And I know I'm sounding super corny right now, but it's the truth, babe."

Her stomach fluttered at that last word. She took a deep breath and slowly leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled from ear to ear and closed his eyes, enjoying this moment he wanted to last forever.

"I'm just saying," he interrupted the peaceful moment, "With the sun setting, it'd make a wonderful picture for all those fans."

She pulled away and looked to him with disapproval.

"Do you even know what that's going to start?"

He looked confused.

"Once you leak a picture, there's no going back to peacefulness. The paparazzi will be all over us every time we're out. There'll be rumors started that could possibly even drive a wedge between us. You know those Hollywood couples never survive and I think it's because of the publicity. That ruins relationships, and I don't want it to ruin what I'd have with you…"

"Aww, Raven. Baby, it won't. I promise. Our followers on Instagram and Twitter and everything else are just fangirls. People who care about the Kardashians aren't the same people who care about us. So no, I don't think the public will ruin the beautiful thing I'll have with you. And you have to think about, unless we've done a big saving the world job, we're not really cared about anymore. The only place we really need security anymore are the comicons. Speaking of which," he nudged her, "San Diego is coming up and you know everyone's going to flip about us together there."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh joy. When is that again?"

"Four days!" He exclaimed.

"Great…"

"Why don't you like them that much? I think they're amazing!"

"It's hard for me to be in a room with that many people and sense all their emotions and thoughts and still be sane. That's why I'm always back in my room after a panel because I need to get rid of my headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rae. I didn't know."

"It's okay," she replied, "So I guess I can give you that kiss now."

His face lit up, "Really?"

She nodded. He dug in his pocket for his phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"For the fans!" he exclaimed. She squinted her eyes.

"Please, Raven? I'll add filters and make it look real pretty!"

"Well… just don't make it look stupid."

"I promise."

He reached for her head and pulled her in closer. Their lips touched and they had the glowing sky in the background. Her hair flowed gently through the breeze and she even held onto the back of his neck.

He used his free hand to snap a couple pictures and then kissed her delicately to pull away. He kissed her nose then looked at the pictures.

"Raven, these are absolutely perfect. I don't think they'll even need a filter. They already look professional."

"Put it up," she said, "See what the internet has to say."

"You have a twitter, don't you, Rae?"

She nodded.

"Alright, ' _Okay fangirls, this one is for you. I caught me something beautiful today, and I'm not letting it go.'_ Does that sound corny enough?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Yes it does," she grinned down to the post.

"I'll walk you to bed and let you know how it goes in the morning." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up as well. He placed his palm on the center of her back and guided her down the stairs and through the many hallways until they made it to her room.

"Goodnight, my sweet princess," he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Goodnight, Beast Boy. Even though, I think I'd rather call you Gar," she said.

"Gar? Really, why?"

"I think it's more mature than 'Beast Boy', no offense, it's just I don't think your girlfriend should call you your superhero name."

He smiled, "It's okay. I know what you mean."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately one more time.

"I'll see you in the morning, Rae."

"Night, Gar," she leaned against her doorway smiling as she watched him walk away.

She carried herself into her room filled with this feeling she'd never had before. She didn't care though, she loved the feeling. She climbed into bed and heard her phone buzz on the table beside her. It was a text from Beast Boy.

 _"We broke Twitter. Congrats, babe."_

She laughed to herself and went into a relaxing slumber.

 **Well, was this alright of a second chapter? Any ideas for the continuing? I'm stumped. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been working two jobs plus school. Hope this makes up for it! ;)**

Raven woke up and realized today was the day. San Diego Comic Con. Oh how she dreaded this day. Granted, if she was a normal human being, she most likely wouldn't mind it. All of the events and panels were indeed very interesting, but she just couldn't handle all the emotions.

She laid in her bed pondering ways to try and make this day better when she heard a knock at her door. It was quite odd being only 9:30 in the morning, but she got out of bed, tied her robe on, and answered the door. It was her favorite companion and questionable boyfriend.

"Morning, Rae. I hope I didn't wake you up."

She shook her head, "No, I was just lying there. What's up?"

"Well, I remember a few days ago you saying that you didn't like comicons because of all the emotions in the room, so… I paid your ol' doctor down at S.T.A.R. Labs a visit and see if there was anything she could do for you."

She looked intrigued. He pulled his hands from behind his back and handed her an orange bottle containing about four or so pills.

"What are these?" She hesitantly took the bottle.

"It's just a little help is all, completely safe. What it does is in a way it numbs your powers for a few hours so you won't be able to feel all the emotions and everything around all those people." 

"By numbing my powers, you mean all my powers?" She asked.

"Yeah… Sorry, Rae. Oh, and she also said it would be best to meditate 30 minutes before you take the first two pills and immediately 4 hours later and then take two more if you prefer."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll definitely give them a try. Thank you, Beast Boy." She inched forward and gave him a small, delicate hug.

He smiled and rubbed her back, "You're welcome, Raven." He kissed the top of her head.

"What were you thinking about wearing?" He asked.

"Why?" She looked up confused.

"I was gonna try and match you."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. C'mon, it'll be fun."

"Well, I haven't really put too much thought into it." She moved aside allowing him entrance into her room.

"You should wear a sundress," he suggested. She bluntly stared at him.

"Sundresses aren't my thing and you know that."

"Well, you'd look beautiful anyway. May I look in your closet?"

She smiled and nodded.

" _He really is such a gentleman now. All he needed to do was grow up a little and now he's irresistible. Wait. What am I saying…?"_ She thought briefly.

"Here, Raven," he came out carrying a black button up half sleeve shirt and a black and white striped maxi skirt. She raised her eyebrow.

"A skirt. To a Comic Convention."

"Yeah, 'cause you know it's going to be hot. Aren't skirts all flow-ey and cool like?"

"Yes, but black is the hottest color. Even though, we are supposed to dress up and black is the formal color. I guess that will do," she settled.

"Wow, that was the easiest thing ever," he chuckled. She grinned and closed in on him with another hug.

"You should wear a white button up shirt and black dress pants," she suggested.

"Yes ma'am." He kissed the top of her head again.

"I'll come by and get you in a few, go get dressed," she told him. She looked into his eyes and pushed her lips to the side like she was trying to imply something. He picked up her sign and pecked her gently on the lips.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he winked at her and left her room. She stood there for a moment just smiling at the ground, thinking of how happy he made her. She changed her clothes, gave her long black hair some soft curls, and a touch of eye liner never hurt anyone. She left her room with some simple black ballet slippers for shoes and went off to Beast Boy's room. She pressed her ear to the door and heard him grumbling.

She knocked, "Gar, may I come in?"

"Yeah," he sounded frustrated. She slid the door open and saw him fidgeting with a black tie and watching a YouTube video. She walked right up to him and held his hands, immediately calming him down.

"Let me help you," she gently said as she folded and fixed his tie perfectly. He stared down at her with a small smile creeping on his face.

"How'd you know how to do that?" He asked.

"I had to help Robin once when he was taking Starfire out for the first time, and I just kinda remembered."

"You're so smart." He leaned down and kissed her, cupping her face.

She broke free from his warm embrace, "Why don't you go grab something to eat while I meditate real quick? I'll be down in half an hour."

"Sounds good," he pecked her one last time before she left his room.

"Oh, and Raven," he caught her attention and she turned around in the doorway, "You look beautiful."

She blushed and smiled, "Thank you, Gar."

The Titans were all in the T-Car fighting with the traffic and trying to make it on time.

"How are you feeling?" Beast Boy leaned over and whispered into Raven's ear.

"I feel really good," she admitted, "I don't feel any other emotions and it's… really nice."

"I'm glad," he kissed her cheek and held her hand until they arrived at "guest parking".

They all piled out and snuck into the hotel through the back avoiding all the crowds and fans. Beast Boy held Raven's hand the whole way. Beast Boy had still not said a word to the other Titans for being the assholes that they were. Robin figured now was a somewhat decent time to apologize.

"Hey, Beast Boy," he spoke up, "Sorry about the other day. We really should consider your feelings more and respect the fact you can't eat as much as we can. We've started looking up things online to maybe try out one day and hopefully we'll all be able to enjoy it."

"It's cool, Robin. But maybe you guys should've apologized like three days ago. You know, when all this happened. But it's whatever now."

"You're right, Beast Boy, we're all really sorry."

"Then why are you the only one apologizing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sorry, dude," Cyborg spoke.

"Yes, Beast Boy, we are the sorry," Starfire chimed in. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and walked away from the others.

"Our friends are assholes," he said quietly so only Raven could hear.

"Yupp. Are you going to forgive them?"

"Yeah, I mean I kinda stopped caring about it all, honestly. But the fact that they waited four days to apologize for something that isn't even really a huge deal kinda pissed me off."

She nodded, "I understand. Maybe they'll grow a brain someday."

"Doubt it."

They walked into the backstage room filled with refreshments, chairs, and make up tables. Starfire was the only one to take that up. The others went to the food, and Raven took a seat. She began thinking and a nervous expression washed onto her face. Beast Boy noticed and walked over and sat next to her.

"What's up?" He caringly asked.

"Well, it's just that since you posted that picture, I just know someone is going to ask about "us" and I'm too scared to face that in front of all those people. I mean they let in what 1,000? That's a lot of people to talk to about my personal life."

"Well, if they do ask, then I'll be the one to talk to them. I love talking to the fans."

She smiled, "Okay."

He leaned over and kissed her before the stage director came into the room asking all the Titans to line up in order. There was an introduction to the panel, followed by the individual intros for the Titans, Beast Boy getting the loudest cheers, naturally, and they all took their seats and discussed what it was like to be a superhero.

"Alright guys," the host said, "I think it's time for the fans' favorite part, our Q&A segment!"

The crowd cheered and lines began forming for the questions. The first was a little girl dressed as Twilight Sparkle.

"Uhm, Raven," her tiny voice spoke, "I think you're really pretty and I was wondering how I can be like you one day."

She smiled at the compliment and tried to figure out the best way to word her answer to not crush the little girl's feelings.

"Tell me why you wanna be like me," Raven replied in the kindest way possible.

"Because you're pretty, and strong, and you have the best super powers."

"I'll tell you this, having super powers doesn't make you a hero. What makes you a hero is who you are on the inside. Just because I look a certain way, or I carry myself differently than everybody else only defines me as the individual I am. Only you can be the one who defines you as a hero and I see it in you. Maybe one day, you'll be my hero."

The crowd followed with "aww"s and claps. Beast Boy leaned away from the mic, "That was beautiful, Rae."

She smiled in response.

Next, Robin got a question, then Starfire and Cyborg, followed by a Rob/Star shipping question, which in turn opened the door for BBRae.

The girl next seemed super excited to be where she was and was eager to ask her question.

"Beast Boy!"

"Oh, dear," he whispered to Raven.

"You have got to explain that picture!" the crowd roared. He thought he'd yank her chain a bit before he answered.

"What picture?"

"You know! The one of you and Raven!"

He grinned, "I'm just kidding. Alright, I'll tell you guys what's up."

The crowd cheered.

"So, a few days ago, I may have talked Raven into kissing me since I showed her all the BBRae stuff you guys post online, and granted that kiss was completely private, but I talked her into it again on the roof of the tower and ever since then, we've been closer than ever."

The crowd went sweet, "AWWW…"

"So, does this mean you guys are dating?!" The girl asked.

Beast Boy and Raven smiled at each other.

"Yeah," he answered, "I think it does."

More cheers arouse from the crowd. The next girl game up to the mic.

"Raven," she began, "Do you love Beast Boy?"

This was a forbidden question, the crowd became dead silent. Some were even shocked she'd ask such a question. Raven's face was plain as can be and Beast Boy looked over to her with a face that read, "You don't have to answer that." But she smiled and leaned over to the mic, "Yes, Yes I do love him."

His face lit up and leaned over and kissed her right on stage in front of everyone. The crowd became a riot of cat calls, whistles, and more "aww"s. The room looked like a dance club with all the flash photography going on. He broke from their kiss and whispered, "I love you too," in her ear. He kissed her forehead and moved his chair back to where it was before.

The host chuckled, "Well what a fantastic ending to a panel. That's all we got for you, you can catch the Titans in the Hall of Fame tonight at 5 for an autograph. Thank you guys for coming in, we wouldn't be here without you! Be safe now!"

The crowd clapped and filed out while the Titans went back stage. The director came up to Raven and Beast Boy.

"I am so sorry that one of the fans asked such a personal question."

"It's alright," Raven replied, "I wanted him to know anyway."

"Well, I will try my hardest to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"You can't guarantee that man," Beast Boy said, "It's cool, really."

The director walked away and Raven shook her head and laughed.

"That's not how I wanted to tell you, but I guess it works."

"Well, I love you too ma'am." He kissed her again, "C'mon, let's go grab something to eat before two hours of autographs and pictures."

After a long day of fans, pictures, and signing, the Titans made it back home really late. They were all exhausted and filed into their bedrooms. Beast Boy walked Raven to her room and kissed her goodnight.

"Wait," she said.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Stay with me."

He smiled, "Yes, my love."

He guided her into her room and pulled the sheets back for her.

"I'm going to change and I'll be right back," she said taking her silk night dress and robe into the bathroom with her. He stripped down into what he slept in every night, just his boxers and climbed into bed searching for the remote. She came out with her hair tied back from washing her face and her robe wrapped around her body.

"Do you always look this cute when you get ready to sleep?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, hanging her robe on the bedpost and climbing in beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest.

"I had fun today. Those pills really helped, thank you, Gar."

"You're welcome, love." He kissed the top of her head, "Sweet dreams, beautiful."

She looked up into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed goodnight and quickly drifted off into sleep.

 **Hope it was worth the wait! Can't decide if I should continue or leave it there. I have another story I'm working on I think you guys will live, but I want to finish it before posting so nobody gets upset for me taking so long to update! Lol, but yeah, feedback is always good! Thank you, guys!**


End file.
